The Good, The Bad and The Dead
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: A crossover for most shooting video games, set in the combat simulator. Includes carnage and huge gun battles. Please read!
1. Default Chapter

The Good, The Bad And The Dead.

By Esteban T. Rodriguez.

AN: Remember the joy and fun of all multiplayer games in all the shooting video games? Well, this is a crossover and duel between all I know of for the N64 and Gamecube which includes Sarge's Heroes 1 and 2, GoldenEye 007, The World Is Not Enough and Perfect Dark. This fic includes weapons, characters and arenas from all of them and fighting each other. Keep in mind that this is all set inside the combat simulator of Perfect Dark. This is just a declaration of terms and conditions, so the real fic will include much more action.

Weapons chart.

This section covers all the real names of all the guns in GoldenEye and The World Is Not Enough. The companies just renamed the guns so the wouldn't have to pay royalties. I don't know a few of them though, so be tolerant. I will also include a few common weapons these days like a Beretta or Glock.

PP7 Walther PPK.

DD44 TT33 Tokarev.

KF7 Soviet Kalashnikov RPK.

Sniper rifle .308 Winchester.

Klobb Vz 10 Skorpion.

D5K Deutsche Heckler & Kock MP5K

Phaontom Spectre

Automatic shotgun ?

AR33 M16

RC-P90 FN-P90.

ZMG (9mm) Uzi (9mm)(Micro)

Moonraker laser ?

Wolfram P2K Walther P99.

Mustang 44 44 Magnum.

Meyer TMP Steyer TMP.

Deutsche M45?

Frinesi Special 12 Franchi SPAS 12

Raptor Magnum Desert Eagle

Deutsche SA90?

Ingalls type 20 Ingram Mac 10.

Meyer Bullpup Aug Steyr A1

Mustang MAR-4 M16

Mustang MAR-4/GL M203 Grenade Launcher

MBPDW90 FN-P90

Soviet KA-57 AK-47 Kolashnikov.

Sentinel missile launcher AT-420

Character list.

All the characters and guards are from Sarge's Heroes 1 and 2 (Those are the games with all the little plastic army men.) GoldenEye 007, The World Is Not Enough and Perfect Dark.

Arena list.

All the arenas from the aforementioned games, only mixed up and one leading to the other.

Next time I will include the actual story. You can still review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 1: Day The First

Chapter 1: Day the First

AN: Yes, I finally updated on this. It's taken a while, but better late than never. I've included the names of the arenas where the underlined text is to indicate a change in the level. Enjoy the first chapter!

ON HER MAJESTY'S SECRET SERVICE -MI6 HEADQUARTERS

THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH

JOANNA DARK opened her eyes to reveal a large corridor constructed of what seemed to be marble. A government building of some sort.

Perhaps five yards down the hallway she spotted a glint of metal. She picked it up and studied it. It was an old .44 magnum Desert Eagle with a laser sight attached to the Pitcanny rail below the barrel. She smiled grimly as she weighed the big gun in her hand and checked the magazine and action.

A sharp burst of automatic fire tore up the wall to her left sending chinks of marble scattering across the floor, painting its lethal portrait on the canvas of the building. An NSA guard cam ripping round the corner, wielding a Spectre submachine gun in one hand and a Steyr TMP in the other, firing them both. Joanna hit the ground and fired two shots. One hit the man in the chest, the other catching him in the head, which jerked back violently and falling into a red pool.

Two rounds gone. Only six left.

"Joanna!" A voice called out from behind her. She whirled and aimed the Eagle at the source. Jonathan came from behind her, wielding a .44 Magnum revolver. Both of them brought their weapons up in the standby position before continuing on.

…

James Bond had already run into trouble. When he came round, his first instinct was to run for the TT33 Tokarev in the middle of the floor. However, before he got to it, someone had leaped on him from nowhere. Bond rolled to avid taking damage from the attack, and faced his attacker.

"So we meet again, Shemes Bond," Colonel… no, General Arkady Grigorovitch Ourumov said, his thick Russian accent protruding.

"Ourumov," Bond said, bitterly.

The general went for Bond's throat, but 007 deflected the blow. Ourumov rolled, this time over the TT33. He drew it, clicked the safe off and aimed for Bond.

Bond activated his watch laser. He knew the beam wouldn't harm the general severely, but the bright beam of coherent light blinded the general just long enough for Bond to dodge the bullet and run for one of the four interconnecting hallways. The one he ran in contained a single long, serrated knife. He threw t at Ourumov, the weapon catching him in the side. He fell soundlessly. Bond stepped forth and took the TT33.

A loud burst of fire came Bond identified with an automatic shotgun. His gun spoke once and the dataDyne shock trooper fell, his shotgun clattering to the floor. Bond took the vest of body armor nearby and the shotgun.

It proved rather useful as a small number of dataDyne infantry men came around the corner. The shotgun spoke four times in a quick burst. All of them fell. Bond threw the empty weapon aside and selected an Aug Steyr from one of them.

…

Elvis ran through one of the corridors of the building, his trademark Maian Phoenix in his hand. The first baddie he had to contend with was a dataDyne Shock Trooper armed with a Kalashnikov RPK. One explosive shell later, and the Russian assault rifle was on the little Maian's back.

After a small turn, he encountered a battle in progress. Two Skedar warriors had pinned down a group of four humans who had taken cover behind an overturned table. Elvis fired the RPK at the beasts, merely taking out their shields and making them angry, and making a Skedar angry is not a wise decision, be that particular one in casuals as the small snakelike creatures they were or in one of the huge biomasses they walked around and fought in.

Mauler shots blew marble off the walls, giving the humans a chance to fire at them, to not much effect. Elvis caught sight of them. They were Alec Trevelyan, Viktor Zokas, or Renard as he was known worldwide, Elektra King, and Xenia Onnatopp. Trevelyan was armed with twin Vz 10 Skorpions, Renard sported a MagSec 4, Elektra and Xenia sported .50 AE Desert Eagles.

Elvis popped out and fired an explosive shell between the two. The Skedar fell to the sides. When the humans opened fire again, Elvis blew three of them to kingdom come. Trevelyan started to run Elvis switched the Phoenix back to standard rounds, but one drawback about the Phoenix sidearm is that it is very inaccurate at long range. The explosive shells compensate with the damage they do, but the standard rounds don't do that much damage. Trevelyan took a round in the shoulder, but kept running, a red splotch covering a small section of wall where the round had gone through.

Elvis grabbed a nearby Aug Steyr A1 and continued on.

…

Velvet Dark made her way through the remains of a large battle. She held her weapon close, an old-style Deutche M45. To her immediate surprise, the President and an Alaskan Air Force Base guard came round the corner. Velvet's trigger finger was immediately depressed, but one of the main reasons why the M45 was taken out of service was the small magazine. The guard was blasted back off his feet, but the President ran away, despite the Vz 10 he had. Velvet picked up the .44 Magnum the guard had (He wouldn't need it anymore.) and used the scope on the barrel to place a bullet in the President's head. She took the Skorpion and continued on.

"Velvet!" Joanna called from behind her. The younger Dark sister turned to see Jo and Jon wielding automatic shotguns andAR34s.

A dull impact was heard and a grenade exploded behind them. The force of the explosion knocked them all off their feet. The wall had been blasted wide open providing a means of entrance into the outside.

Immediately when they went outside, a dataDyne Security officer greeted them He was different between the average dumb guards by the turquoise jacket. Joanna brought him down with a quick blast from her shotgun.

…

SOME RESORT – CARRINGTON VILLA, PERFECT DARK

Sergeant Nathan Hawk came onto the scene, his green plastic M16 in his hands. The rest of his team followed. They were all well known as the Bravo Company commandos. First was Thick, his name describing his skull and the layer of lead he lay down in the long war against the Tan army with his M60. Next was Riff, the bazooka man who was just as skilled with the sax as he was with the rocket launcher on his back, Shrap, the laid-back mortar man who just couldn't seem to stop calling Sarge "dude", much to his annoyance. Then came Scorch, who seemed to love fire just a little too much for a plastic soldier and freaked the whole team out by sleeping in a book of matches instead of a sleeping bag. The flamethrower on his back was his best friend. Hoover, the squad's mine sweeper came next. He was the smallest of all of them, but he did have respect. Then came Vikki and Colonel Grimm, her father. Vikki had been the apple of Sarge's eye for a long time. The best part was she and her father approved.

There was no time for any of that around the next bend as two dataDyne security guards came around the corner, armed with two automatic weapons. Sarge let off the first rounds, followed up by Vikki's 12-guage shotgun. A blast from Riff's bazooka sent the two men off their feet. Sarge gave the word to move out, everyone at the ready for more trouble.

…

Bond made his way into a long hallway. A G5 SWAT guard as well as an Air Force One steward, the guard brandishing an AK-47, the steward armed with a Steyr TMP and a silenced .45 ACP Ingram Mac 10 were firing on a small group of three behind a makeshift cover formation. They popped out occasionally to return fire, but were promptly put back into place. Bond could see the cover was dwindling. He took aim and fired at the steward.

He fell before he knew what happened. The SWAT guard turned and fired the AK-47. Bond dodged the bullets and fired the Aug Steyr. A figure popped out for behind the bullet-raked cover and put him down with a scoped Falcon 2.

Bond saw the face of the assailant. It was Joanna Dark. He had only seen her file photo once, but she lived up to it and beyond. Her picture did not do her justice. No picture could truly capture her beauty. Bond had always had a certain liking for blondes, but this was a major exception. Still, his mission remained. MI6 had deemed her as a threat to international security and had issued a termination warrant. Bond aimed and completed his mission …

…

If Joanna had not been previously briefed about James Bond that would have been the end of her. But, she knew all about him. MI6 00 agent, the best in the field. That, and she was Perfect Dark after all. And as the Skedar and Cassandra De Vries had found out the hard way, it is a grave and fatal mistake to underestimate Perfect Dark. She saw him and ducked to avoid the bullets from the Steyr. She also heard Bond curse as she heard the Steyr click empty.

Through a large hole in the cover, she saw him draw the Tokarev. The first and second hit the cover. Joanna rolled to avoid the rounds Bond must have placed carefully to account for any movement she might make. The second round went through another hole and blasted her Flacon out of her hand. Joanna knew better than to try and retrieve it. She knew it would make her vulnerable to Bond's fire and since the gun was wrenched from her hand in the manner it was, it was probably too badly damaged for her to try and retrieve it.

She ran for it, after another round, Jonathan and Velvet covering her escape. Velvet now had a new toy to play with, an SPAS 12-guage shotgun. However, a shotgun is not a long-range weapon, and the two shells missed Bond entirely. Jonathan had more luck with the RC-P120. Two of the rounds hit Bond's bullet-proof vest. Fortunately, Bond was merely wearing his MI6 stealth suit and not one of his creations by Armani or Seville Row. He returned fire while side-stepping. The last Tokarev shot missed, leaving Bond unarmed. Then he caught sight of the Russian Defense Minister Mishkin. He signaled to Bond and went after the Dark team with a Heckler & Koch MP5K.

Bond looked around for another weapon until he caught sight of a large Soviet tank. He gave it a once over and found it to be in perfect condition. He even had a small supply of tank shells.

…

Half way down a small passageway, the team that just escaped James Bond was confronted by a Presidential security guard, wielding twin Cyclones. Velvet blasted away the better part of his chest with her SPAS. Jonathan collected the Cyclones, which still had eighty rounds left, forty each.

The team entered a small area, where they were confronted by Daniel Carrington, wielding two revolvers, a DY357 and a Blackhawk magnum. The Blackhawk roared and Joanna felt a sharp pain in her hand. The bullet had ricocheted off a wall and hit her. It was not as severe as it would have been were it a direct hit, but it still hurt like hell. He blanket-fired, emptying both revolvers.

A spray of fire erupted behind them. Carrington's shield flashed, but their worst fears were confirmed. Carrington had a shield developed by dataDyne scientists that was twice as powerful. One the plus side, it restricted Carrington's movements. Carrington merely drew a Moonraker laser and blasted a hole in Mishkin's chest. He cried and fell back.

Velvet emptied the SPAS on Carrington in an automatic fire salvo. Damned little difference! Jonathan's RC-P120 did a little more damage, and the Cyclones brought the shield down to a blackish-green tinge.

Joanna's keen eyes caught sight of a Heckler & Koch VP70 on Mishkin's belt. She grabbed it and took aim. Her right hand, which was also her gun hand, was wounded, but as a CI operative, she was trained to shoot with both hands. She emptied the eighteen round magazine on Carrington, which brought his shield down. But even that wasn't enough. Carrington leveled the laser on Joanna.

A loud Phoenix shot erupted and Carrington crumpled. Elvis stood behind him, bringing the Phoenix down.

"What kept you?" Joanna said as she picked herself up.

"Sorry I'm late." Elvis said. "It's hard to run with these." He indicated his small legs.

Jonathan called them over. He had discovered an ammo crate nearby which contained various weaponry. Velvet chose a Dragon, a Delta 900 Mag pump-action crossbow and a MagSec 4 with a few mines and grenades. Jonathan took a DY357 with 36 spare rounds, a scoped M14 rifle for long range work as well as two grenades. Elvis took a FarSight XR-20 as well as a few orbs for his Phoenix and a Callisto NTG. Joanna took a small cloth cover from inside and wrapped it around her hand. She also took two Falcons with silencers and scopes, a Laptop gun, and a few N-bombs and mines.

Fully armed, they came round the next corner to encounter a heated battle. A dataDyne trooper was on a small raised platform while two Shock troopers were up on the catwalk armed with Deutche SA90 high powered semi-automatic rifles. The trooper was simply armed with Vz 10s and didn't last too long. Velvet fired at the shock troopers. She took down one, but the high caliber crack from Jonathan's M14 sent the other toppling to the ground.

The shot attracted more men to the catwalk where a burst of machine gun fire took them out from the catwalk. An odd whistling sound came through the air.

"Mortar!" Joanna yelled. The team ran for the cover of a nearby stone passageway, the projectile exploding a few yards from them. In the passageway, they encountered a short Eastern man. In his suit and bowler hat, he resembled a little Korean snowman. This snowman had a bad attitude though, for he fired the K7 Avenger he had at them.

The team took cover behind a wall until the bolt of the K7 slid back. Elvis popped out to have a look, but the man, Oddjob, took off his bowler hat and threw it like a Frisbee. Elvis ducked back again as a loud clang resounded. He knew that was a Frisbee he did not want to catch.

Jonathan peeked out and fired his magnum. The full magazine caught Oddjob in the chest and he keeled over. The team ran down the corridor, finding themselves in another courtyard. One of the Green Army men fired. Grapeshot struck Velvet in the shoulder and she cried out. It wasn't a very severe wound, but there was no time for the assailant to cock the shotgun and fire again.

The rear wall disappeared in a flash of light and heat, with a loud explosion coinciding with it. Bond stormed in, with his new tank. Another shell was fired off and the Dark team ducked, only to have the shell blow another hole in the wall, which they ran through, followed by the Green army men.

ISLAND PARADISE – ISLAND, SARGE'S HEROES.

Joanna and her team found themselves on a grassy plain, with water surrounding it. A tan army man was nearby… no, no just a normal troop, but a field Marshall, with the name Tannenburg on his breast. He fired the FN-P90 he had, but Velvet was quicker with her crossbow and put him down.

She led the way up to a heightened grassy plateau, where the saw a small battle in progress between 2 Skedar warriors disguised as the human Mr. Blonde and Bond's tank. Joanna however found a trench mortar nearby with a few shells. She launched one, which landed on one of the Skedar, blowing him to kingdom come. The other came out of the cloaked guise and fired at where he thought the mortar came from. Another mortar shell took out a team of oncoming NSA guards, and the third took out the last Skedar.

Bond swiveled the tank turret around and fired.

"GET DOWN!" Joanna yelled and the team ducked. In later discussions, Joanna would actually swear she heard the 17 mm shell pass over them and she could certainly feel the heat. Once she knew it had passed over, she got up again and fired the mortar.

Bond leapt from the tank before it exploded. He ran for the beach about forty yards away. Joanna took one of her mines and opened the casing. She smiled when she saw the proximity fuse. What needed to be done was simple. She removed the two detonation wires for the explosive charge, and placed them inside one of the mortar shells. When it went, the mortar would blow and no one else would be able to use it against them.

On the beach, Bond found a CO2 harpoon gun inside a case. He knew this would come in useful, so he slung it over his back.

A SCUBA terrorist came at him and fired an ASP 9mm handgun. Bond fired the harpoon gun, as it was his only chance. The spear caught him full in the chest. He screamed and fell over. Bond took the ASP and looked out to sea. There was a large nuclear submarine not too far away. There was even a small supply of rafts to it. Bond took one and boarded the sub. Little did he know that Joanna and her team was right on his tail.

A few hundred yards away, St. Hawk and his men weren't having the best of luck. At the scene of where the tank exploded, there were now two men, a standard G5 guard wielding a rocket launcher and an NSA guard who merely had an M16-A1.

The G5 guard let loose with the rocket launcher. The highly potent projectile caught the NSA guard full in the chest, where it detonated and sent the corpse flying like a rag doll fired from a cannon.

Thick dropped to one knee and took out the G5 guard, and Shrap, the mortar man ran up to the small cover formation where the mortar was. Joanna's trap paid off here, where it blew, taking Shrap out, with the resulting shockwave sending the rest of the team to their knees and leaving a huge crater where there was once a hill.

Sarge bit back a curse and led the way to the beach, where the rest of the team got into one of the rafts and made for the sub.

UNDER THE SEA – SUBMARINE, THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH

James Bond made his was through the dark, cramped corridors of the sub, the ASP in his right hand. He knew from experience, people ignored it for its small appearance, but he knew it had the power of a .44 Magnum.

One guard in red overalls and a white shirt ran at him. Bond squeezed the trigger twice and the man was blasted back off his feet.

Elektra King's personal bodyguard, Gabor, heard the shots nearby and came into view. He brought an M16 assault rifle equipped with an M203 grenade launcher below the barrel. Bond ducked behind a wall, peeking out to fire a shot. Gabor clutched his stomach, pitched forward and lay still.

Bond rounded the next corner to his left and found a coat of body armor. Thank god! He put it on and continued on to the engine room.

Joanna and the rest of the team had decided to split up and head for the control room after the sub had begun to dive. However, they were to keep in contact every five minutes.

Joanna was the first to reach the control room. From being a primate-like race for so long, humans seem to have a hangover reflex, a sort of sixth sense about danger. And right now, Joanna's internal alarm was going haywire.

She opened the main hatch to the control room, where a huge burst of flame erupted out. Joanna breathed the word "Christ!" as she ducked out of the way partially from the surprise and heat of the blast, and partially because her hand was acting up again.

She leaned against a wall. This was going to be fun. She drew her twin Falcons, but a small impact with the metal deck resounded. Joanna looked down to see what it was. A forgotten round, maybe?

No, it was a combat boost pill. Foster had asked for her suit a week ago for a bit of an upgrade, and he must have slipped this into the holster. She made a mental note to recommend Foster for a raise as she swallowed the pill and time began to slow to a crawl.

She turned to the doorway and leapt into the air, firing both Falcons. The move reminded her of an old movie she had seen one time. What was it… oh, right, The Matrix.

The woman with the flamethrower, May Day, dropped the flame thrower nozzle in surprise and was taking fire to her chest. The body armor she had on was already beginning to wear thin. She drew a Mauler and fired a charged shot.

Joanna twisted in mid air to avoid the sot, something only attainable with a boost, hit the floor performing an elegant shoulder roll, and firing. Two rounds penetrated the body armor, causing May Day to double over in pain. The final round hit the tank of flamethrower fuel on her back.

With only a few seconds left in the boost, Joanna ran for the door and leapt clear of the hatchway before the resultant blast sent shards of console, periscope, deck, inner hull, some of the flamethrower and Mauler and of course a huge fireball into the hallway. Joanna got clear only at the last millisecond.

"Well," She said to herself between pants. "Jonathan said I'd look good with a tan." She tried to put her Falcons back into the holster, but then she remembered that she had dropped them when she ran for the door. Oh, well. Perhaps she'd find more elsewhere.

007 was still on his way to the engine room. He rounded one corner and spotted a very wiry man, the type you'd find in a computer lab. His name was Boris Grishenko. Greasy, unkempt hair, rounded glasses and a Hawaiian shirt. He caught sight of Bond, jumped and panicked. Bond took cover behind a wall as Boris fired in all directions with a 9mm Beretta 92F handgun with his eyes shut. Soon enough, the gun was empty.

Bond emptied the ASP magazine on Boris, only taking out the shield he had on. Boris laughed as he thought this maintained that he was indeed invincible.

Bond proved him otherwise by pulling out the harpoon gun and firing. Boris was launched back in mid laugh.

Bond took the Beretta as well as two spare magazines, one which he slapped into the gun. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of his oldest friends. A 7.65 mm Walther PPK. He had left his last one in China, during the affair with Elliot Carver and his sinister plan to get exclusive rights to broadcast in China. He had rather missed the gun. The new P99 was a good weapon, with better stopping power at the slight cost of a little accuracy, a larger magazine, and a little extra weight, and the capability for a laser sight under the barrel, but he missed the old PPK. He put it in his shoulder holster and continued inwards to a room where the propeller shaft was located with several turbines.

A hand grabbed him from behind and another tried to wrestle the drawn Beretta from him. It went off, the bullet clanging somewhere in the room.

Bond took the hand, kneed the man in the stomach and twirled him away with the arm. He saw the face of Sasha Davidov hit the floor, as he picked himself up.

Davidov charged at him. Bond sidestepped and kicked him it the back. Davidov went face first into one of the turbines. Mincemeat! Bond shielded his eyes from the flying bits of what used to be Davidov.

There was a loud shout in Russian behind him. Two guards armed with AK-47s ran at him. Bond kicked the hatch shut, and brought a bar down across it, effectively locking the door. Before Bond exited the room, he retrieved the Beretta and caught sight of a small weapons locker. He took a silenced Ingram Mac 10 from the rack and a bullpup L-85-A1 assault rifle. He also caught sight of a hole in the ceiling that led to the next deck. He used the grapple hook concealed in his watch to reach it and continued on.

At that time, the sub gave an almighty lurch that sent Joanna sprawling, her stomach far behind her.

The door opened and the rest of the team came in.

"What happened?" Velvet asked incredulously.

"I don't know." Joanna said. "The sub seems to have stopped though."

"Not the sub," Velvet said, shortly. She had always been rather edgy. "I mean in here? It looks like a tornado went through here. How do you always mange to wreak havoc everywhere you go?"

"Magic." Joanna smiled. It was only now that she really noticed the bad shape the control room was in.

"Jo, there's such a thing as a tanning salon," Jonathan said. "Explosions aren't really that necessary."

"Well, they provide a bit more of a natural look." Joanna protested, teasingly.

"We seem to have landed." Elvis said. "I saw land outside of a hole."

"What kind of hole?" Velvet asked.

"Like a large tube." Elvis said.

"A torpedo tube." Jonathan said. "Come on, we can get out that way."

Elvis led the way to the torpedo bay, where they exited onto a dockside. Joanna mused that Carrington would not have been able to fit through it.

FROM RUSSIA, WITH LOVE – ISTANBUL, THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH

The streets were deserted at the dockside. They were of Turkish design, but with nobody around.

They _were_ deserted, anyway. A burst of heavy caliber fire raked up the pavement nearby as Bond opened fire with the silenced Ingram from the control tower of the sub.

Joanna returned fire with her Laptop gun, only denting the metal where Bond had taken cover.

A bald man toting a dataDyne shotgun fired a double blast, which missed completely. Velvet took him down with a single 7.62 mm round from her Dragon.

The rest of the inhabitants of the sub got out. Bond, the Russian crew as well as St. Hawk and his crew.

Chaos quickly ensued in the streets. The Green army fired at the Dark team, which ran for cover. Joanna caught sight of a dark dressed thug who wielded a SuperDragon. She also grabbed a nearby pair of revolvers and ran before the man could get of a grenade.

She turned 180 degrees and fired one of the revolvers. It caught the man, who fell over with a horrible cry.

Velvet caught sight of a red dot on Joanna's back. A dataDyne sniper had targeted her from a nearby shop. She put a single bolt into his chest, and dropped the empty crossbow. She took the Dragon from her back.

Elvis and Jonathan were in a bit of a tight spot, however. They were pressed up against a wall, with dark suited elite guards closing in from a raised platform and the street level. Jonathan fired his reloaded magnum, as well as tossed a grenade, clearing out at least one of them. He snatched up the fallen man's Uzi before it hit the ground.

Elvis fired his Callisto on high impact at the oncoming men. Tough as their armor was, they were no match for Maian engineering, especially if it was designed to take on the Skedar. They fell quickly and Elvis called the rest of the team over. He led the way into a large building. Strangely enough, it seemed to be a castle of sorts.

KING OF THE CASTLE – CASTLE, THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH

The fire came from an upper level, splintering the woodwork where they once were. Elvis rolled and fired his Phoenix. The explosive shell took out the sniper from up top and sent him falling down to the ground level.

The next area was a library of sorts. Tow security guards were having coffee nearby, but when they caught sight of Elvis, they went for the 9mm handguns at their hips.

Jonathan finished them both with a well placed magnum round while Joanna searched around the place. She found a small lab nearby, where there were three people: two men and a woman. The woman, Moneypenny caught sight of her and ran for an alarm. Joanna tossed an N-bomb into the lab, all three of them falling unconscious immediately.

"It's clean." She called back. She knew they'd be out for at least a day. (AN: I didn't have the heart to kill Moneypenny, Q or R. Sorry!)

"This might do as a place to camp for the night." Jonathan said. "It's getting late now. Velvet and Elvis, you take the first watch. We'll take the second."

Velvet nodded and peeked around the corner. She came back with a large supply crate. These were dropped at random locations and contained several medical supplies and rations.

Jonathan was the first to reach the crate. He was skilled in battlefield medicine, so he was the man to take care of Joanna's wound. He took out a hypodermic needle and injected her hand with the local anesthetic. He took a look around inside the wound, removing the bullet and wrapping a bandage around it.

"Well, Jo, you were lucky this time." He said when he was done. "The bullet never reached any nerves or the bone, but be more careful."

"Yes, Johnny." Joanna teased.

"Well, who's hungry?" Velvet said, taking out the small kerosene stove and a package of rations. They had all set their weapons down and were sitting round in a circle. The stove provided almost a campfire like glow, so they merely sat and cooked and talked.

Elvis piped up while Jonathan was making his and Joanna's dinner. "Jonathan," He said. "What are you cooking?"

"Chicken." Jonathan said. "My favorite."

"You are cooking an animal?" Elvis ventured, confused.

"Well, yeah." Jonathan said.

"YUCK!" Elvis said, disgusted. "That is sickening!"

"You Maians don't eat meat?" Velvet asked, finishing off her vegetable stew.

"We don't consume animal flesh if that is what you mean," Elvis said, making a face.

"Well, what do you all eat on Maia Prime?" Jonathan said.

"Our zoological gardens provide enough nourishment for the entire planet." Elvis said.

"Gardens?" Jonathan said. "You mean you guys are all vegetarians?"

"Yes," Elvis said.

"Well, let's see what we got…" Jonathan looked around. "We've got broccoli, (Jonathan repressed a gag here.) Carrots, lettuce and all that good stuff. A salad do you ok, Elvis?"

"Sure." The Maian said, still grossed out about the cooking of meat. However, after a few minutes of contented chomping, he ventured what it was like.

"It's good." Jonathan said. "Want to try a bite?"

Elvis accepted and took a small bit from Jonathan. He munched, and chewed and swallowed. "Surprisingly good." He marveled.

"Yeah, just wait till you try a burger," Joanna said.

…

It was twilight by the time Bond arrived in the main study of the castle. He found a few sleeping bags on the floor, but also a few people he knew.

"Good evening, 007." M said. "Glad you could join us. Do sit down. I trust you are hungry, so there are rations for you."

"Always nice to see you, M." Bond said as he sat and took the plate.

"I'm sure you know our company." M said. "Mr. Zukovsky, Miss Natalya Simonova and Sir Robert King."

Bond nodded to Zukovsky and King, but winked at Natalya, who blushed. Bond nearly inhaled the plate of rations and stretched.

"Well, I believe we must get a head start in the morning." M said. "Good night, 007, and all."

M left as well as Zukovsky and King. Natalya however, snuggled up beside Bond in the sleeping bag. Bond merely lay on his back.

"Oh, you're not playful tonight?" She asked, innocently.

"Not tonight, darling." Bond said. "Perhaps sometime soon, we'll be able to play, but not tonight."

"I understand, James." Natalya said. She kissed Bond on the forehead and they both went to sleep almost immediately.

End of Chapter.

Well, that was tough. A long chapter, and this is probably a normal length for this fic. Don't expect updates every day, so… anyway, review, please! Ciao!


End file.
